Background Art
The sequence of the phyA gene from Citrobacter freundii has been submitted by Zinin et al to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases with accession no. AY390262. The corresponding phytase amino acid sequence is found in the UniProt/TrEMBL databases with accession no. Q676V7. The expected mature part of Q676V7 is included in the present sequence listing as SEQ ID NO:4.
WO-2004/085638 discloses, as SEQ ID NO:7, the amino acid sequence of a phytase from Citrobacter braakii YH-15, deposited as KCCM 10427. The mature part of this amino acid sequence is included herein as SEQ ID NO:3. This sequence is also found in the database Geneseqp with accession no. ADU50737.
WO 2006/037328 discloses the wildtype phytase of Citrobacter braakii ATCC 51113 (i.e., SEQ ID NO:2 herein), as well as a variant thereof, which is also included in the present sequence listing, viz. as SEQ ID NO:6.
WO 2006/038062 and WO 2006/038128 both disclose the amino acid sequence of the phytase gene of Citrobacter freundii P3-42, deposited under accession number NCIMB 41247. This amino acid sequence is included herein as SEQ ID NO:9.
It is an object of the invention to provide phytases of amended, preferably, improved properties. Non-limiting examples of such properties are: Thermostability, temperature profile pH profile, specific activity, performance in animal feed, protease-sensibility, and/or glycosylation pattern.